


On Newtons and Peaches and Traitorous Apples

by IAmANonnieMouse



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Apples, Calculus, Crack, Established Relationship, M/M, Sir Isaac Newton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 21:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10580073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmANonnieMouse/pseuds/IAmANonnieMouse
Summary: Eames leans on the edge of Arthur’s desk, looking thunderous. “Who is the evil person who invented Calculus?” he asks.“Um,” Arthur says. “Newton?”“Newton,” Eames growls.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cyanure](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyanure/gifts).



> Another ficlet inspired by a conversation with [malfunctioningtotem.](http://malfunctioningtotem.tumblr.com/) Down with the traitorous apples!

“Darling,” Eames asks, “who invented Calculus?”

Arthur glances up from his reams of paperwork. “What?”

Eames leans on the edge of Arthur’s desk, looking thunderous. “Who is the evil person who invented Calculus?” he asks.

“Um,” Arthur says. “Newton?”

“Newton,” Eames growls. “And why did he invent this work of Satan?”

Arthur presses his lips together tightly. It takes a moment before he can answer. “An apple fell on his head.”

“Bloody apples!” Eames explodes. “Who bloody likes them anyway?”

Arthur can’t help it. He laughs so hard he doubles over in his chair.

“It’s not funny,” Eames pouts. He pulls Arthur’s chair out from the desk and flops on the floor, putting his head in Arthur’s lap. “Why did this mark have to be a maths professor? Why not history? I like history.”

Arthur pats his head. “There, there, sweetie,” he drawls.

“Darling,” Eames moans, “we can’t eat apples anymore.”

“We can’t?”

“I can never look at one again. They have betrayed me.”

“Ah,” Arthur says. “Because of Calculus.”

“Because of Calculus,” Eames agrees.

“Okay,” Arthur says. “No more apples. What about peaches?”

Eames sits back on his heels and ponders this. “I suppose they’re acceptable.”

Arthur grins. “Good. I was worried there.” He stands, tucks away his research. “Come along, Mr. Eames. There’s a bowl of apples on our counter that I need to get rid of.”

Eames beams and pulls him in for a gentle kiss. “Thank you, darling.”

Arthur’s smile widens as Eames traces a dimple with his finger. “Love you, too. Now let’s go get those apples out of the house.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am on [Tumblr.](http://iamanonniemouse.tumblr.com/)


End file.
